Les Fables de KNB
by Grenouille Verte
Summary: Parodie des fables de La Fontaine. Mise à jour: Le Soleil et les Grenouilles.
1. Le Corbeau et Le Renard

_Salut ! J'ai retrouvé ceci dans un de mes tiroirs et du coup je la poste ici. Il s'agit d'une parodie d'une des fables de La Fontaine que j'avais faite pour m'amuser alors que je m'ennuyais en cours de français et comme on parlait des fables... enfin bref, voici donc mon interprétation version Kuroko no Basket de la fable Le Corbeau et Le Renard. J'ai fait quelques modifications pour que ça soit plus réaliste._

 _PS: si vous en voulez d'autres, dites-le moi !_

* * *

Aomine, sur le toit du lycée perché, tenait dans sa bouche un hamburger.

Imayoshi, par l'odeur alléché, lui tient à peu près ce langage:

\- Hé bonjour Aomine que tu es joli, que tu me semble beau ! Sans mentir, si ton ramage se rapporte à ton habillage, tu es le phénix des hôtes de ce lycée.

À ces mots, Aomine eut l'impression que son sempai se moquait de lui. Et pour lui dire sa façon de penser, ouvre la bouche et laisse tomber sa proie. Imayoshi s'en saisit et dit:

\- Mon bon Aomine, sache que tout flatteur vit aux dépends de celui qui l'écoute. Cette leçon vaut bien un hamburger sans doute.

Aomine, honteux et confus, jura, mais un peu tard, que l'on n'y prendra plus.


	2. La Cigale et La Fourmi

_Salut ! Comme ma première fable a_ _semblé plaire, j'en ai écrit une autre ! Cette fois, c'est la cigale et la fourmi. Avec comme personnage Kise et Kagami._

* * *

Kise, ayant chanté tout l'été, se trouva fort dépourvu quand la bise fut venue. Pas un seul petit morceau de viande ou de légume.

Il alla crier famine chez Kagami son voisin lui priant de lui prêter quelques aliments pour subsister jusqu'à la saison nouvelle.

\- Je vous payerai, lui dit-il, avant l'Out foi d'humain intérêt et principal.

Kagami n'est pas prêteur. C'est là son moindre défaut.

\- Que faisiez-vous au temps chaud ? demanda-t-il à cet emprunteur.

\- Nuit et jour, je chantais ne vous déplaise.

\- Vous chantiez ? J'en suis fort aise. Et bien, dansez maintenant.

Avant de claquer sa porte au nez du malheureux Kise.


	3. Les deux Taureaux et la Grenouille

_Salut ! Et me revoici de retour pour une nouvelle adaptation des fables de La Fontaine ! Cette fois, elle porte sur Les Deux Taureaux et La Grenouille. J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire coïncider tout pour le mettre à l'échelle de KNB mais je pense y être plus ou moins parvenue._

 _D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Je suis contente que mes parodies vous plaisent._

* * *

Deux basketteurs se battaient à qui posséderait une balle et son empire.

Kuroko en soupirait.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? se mit à lui dire quelqu'un du peuple du basket.

\- Eh ! Ne voyez-vous pas, dit-il, qu'à la fin de cette querelle sera l'exil de l'un que l'autre le chassant le fera renoncer au terrain de street basket ? Il ne régnera plus sur le bitume du dehors. Et viendra dans nos gymnases régner sur le parquet en nous foulant aux pieds jusqu'à fond des gradins. Tantôt l'une, tantôt l'autre, il faudra qu'on pâtisse du combat qu'à causé cette balle.

Cette crainte était de bon sens.

L'un des basketteurs en leur demeure s'alla cacher à leurs dépends: il en écrasait vingt par heure.

Hélas ! On voit que de tout temps, les petits ont pâti de la sottise des grands.


	4. Le Chien qui lache sa proie pour l'ombre

_Salut ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fable ! Cette fois, c'est celle qui se nomme Le Chien qui lâche sa proie pour l'ombre. Elle est très courte. Mais j'ai rajouté les deux dernière lignes pour la rendre moins courte._

* * *

Chacun se trompe ici-bas :

On voit courir après l'ombre

Tant de fous qu'on n'en sait pas

La plupart du temps le nombre.

Kagami, dont parle Kuroko, il faut le renvoyer.

Kagami, voyant sa balle de basket en l'eau représentée, la quitta pour l'image, et pensa se noyer.

La rivière devint tout d'un coup agitée ;

À toute peine il regagna les bords,

Et n'eut ni l'ombre ni le corps.

\- Te voila bien bête à présent, Kagami-kun. dit Kuroko.

\- Oh, toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'énerva l'infortuné malheureux.


	5. Le Rat de ville et le Rat des champs

_Salut ! Me revoilà avec ma cinquième parodie ! Cette fois avec comme personnage Akashi et Aomine. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Par contre, si vous avez du mal à comprendre certains mots, dites-le moi._

* * *

Autrefois, Akashi

Invita Aomine,

D'une façon fort civile,

À des reliefs d'Ortolans.

Sur un Tapis de Turquie

Le couvert se trouva mis.

Je laisse à penser la vie

Que firent ces deux amis.

Le régal fut fort honnête :

Rien ne manquait au festin ;

Mais quelqu'un troubla la fête

Qui n'était autre que Nijimura

Qui passait dans le coin

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger

À la porte de la salle

Ils entendirent du bruit.

Akashi détale,

Son camarade le suit.

Le bruit cesse, on se retire,

Aomine aussitôt :

Et le Citadin de dire:

\- Achevons notre repas ici.

\- C'est assez, dit le Rustique Demain, vous viendrez chez moi. Ce n'est pas que je me pique de tous vos festins de Roi. Mais rien ne me vient interrompre. Je mange tout à loisir. Adieu donc, fi, du plaisir que la crainte peut corrompre.

Avant de partir laissant Akashi méditer sur ses paroles et sans doute essayer de persuader son père a s'installer à la campagne.


	6. Le Soleil et les Grenouilles

_Salut ! Me revoilà avec les Fables de KNB. Par contre, je ne suis pas certaines que j'aurais du faire celle-ci. Elle est bizarre. Enfin, voici la parodie de Le Soleil et Les Grenouilles. J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

* * *

Aux noces d'un empereur tout le peuple en liesse

Noyait son souci dans les pots.

Ésope seul trouvait que les gens étaient sots

De témoigner tant d'allégresse.

Akashi, disait-il, eut dessein autrefois

De songer à l'hyménée.

Aussitôt on ouït, d'une commune voix

Se plaindre de leur destinée

Les citoyens du basket.

« Que ferons-nous, s'il lui vient des enfants ?

Dirent-ils au Sort : un seul Akashi à peine

Se peut souffrir ; une demi-douzaine

Mettra le monde du basket à sec et tous ses habitants.

Adieu balle et arceaux : notre race est détruite ;

Bientôt on la verra réduite

Au jeu de balle le plus simple. »

Pour un pauvre peuple,

Basketteurs, à mon sens, ne raisonnaient pas mal.


End file.
